Je te protégerais
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: C'est devant le bucher, qui emporte au loin les cendres de leurs amis, qu'il s'est fait une promesse et il ferait tout pour la tenir, malgré sa faiblesse. [Présence de SPOILER dans cette fic]


**Couple :** Armin X Jean

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** OS inspiré d'un Doujin dont je n'ai pas trouvé la traduction ! Même en anglais ! Le titre est "Spark" et semblerait être écrit pas Nekota Kojirou (je ne suis pas sûre de ces infos, il est en japonais.

J'espère que cette première fic portant sur Shingeki No Kyojin vous plaira, même si elle présente un couple qu'on ne verra pas souvent ... J'ai pris plaisir à écrire les lignes qui suive alors j'espère que vous y prendrait goût !

**WARNING :** Cette histoire contient des SPOIL concernant l'histoire de Shingeki No Kyojin ! Avoir vus l'Anime n'es pas suffisant alors si vous ne voulez pas être spoiler par rapport à l'histoire, ne lisez pas ce chapitre !

Cette fic se situe très loin dans l'histoire du manga, celle qui auront lus les scans comprendront rapidement quand ... Comme dire pour ne pas spoiler ? Bah, juste après le retour sur le Mur après l'enlévement d'Eren.

**Résumé :** C'est devant le bucher, qui emporte au loin les cendres de leurs amis, qu'il s'est fait une promesse et il ferait tout pour la tenir, malgré sa faiblesse.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Saemoon

* * *

Le feu montait à plusieurs mètres dans le ciel, éclairant les alentours et bien que la chaleur devenait douloureuse pour la peau, personne ne bougeait d'un pouce, regardant les flammes dévorer les corps entassés, regardant la chair fondre et les os se mélanger les uns aux autres. L'odeur était insupportable, l'odeur de viande grillée n'aurait plus jamais le même effet sur eux, mais malgré ces horreurs, ils se refusaient tous à quitter cet endroit, voulant rester jusqu'à la fin par respect pour ceux qui étaient tombés entre les mains des titans.

Armin était celui qui aurait dû craquer en premier, il était moralement le plus faible, de son point de vue, mais il tint bon, tremblant de tout son être devant toutes ces vies massacrées. Il arrivait même à ne pas verser la moindre larme, mais mettait cela sur le compte de la chaleur et de la fatigue suite à tout leurs efforts pour nettoyer le District de Trost.

Un jeune homme était accroupi au sol, sa main attrapant quelque chose par terre et n'en détacha pas son regard. Les lumières renvoyées par les flammes ne permirent pas au blond de reconnaître tout de suite la personne qui se trouvait là, mais il finit par réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de Jean, mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui. Ses épaules étaient baissées, il tremblait de divers sentiments inqualifiables et son poing se referma sur cette chose précieuse qu'il tenait.

Jean se leva pour approcher de tous ses amis d'un pas hésitant, semblait il.

- Hé, les gars. Marmonna t'il d'une voix tremblante. Vous avez choisi l'affectation que vous allez demander ?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, il semblait terrifié, mais déterminé à la fois.

- Moi, mon choix est fait. C'est décidé ... Je ...

Son poing serré, il le rapprocha de son visage. Pourquoi Armin avait il l'impression que le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui était une tout autre personne ? Etait ce la mort de Marco qui avait provoqué ce changement ?

- J'intégrerai les bataillons d'exploration !

Sa voix trahissait sa peur tout comme son regard, les tremblements de son corps révélaient bien qu'il était terrorisé à cette idée, mais cette lueur au fond de ses prunelles brillait une détermination que jamais le blond ne lui aurait soupçonné, lui le pessimiste de nature avait pris la plus difficile des décisions et s'y tiendrait alors, malgré sa faiblesse physique, Armin ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

* * *

- En avant ! Ordonna le commandant.

Tout se passait si vite qu'il était dur de tout suivre, alors lorsqu'un Titan attrapa l'homme au bras, la panique s'empara quelques instants des rangs, une hésitation ...

- En avant ! Hurlait Erwin, sa conviction perdurant malgré les dents du titan enfoncées dans sa chair. Eren est sous nos yeux ! En avant !

Disparu, emporté par cette détermination, ce courage animé par la folie dirait certains. Oui, ils étaient tous fous de continuer d'avancer vers cette marée de titans, cette vague de monstres qui piochaient déjà leur repas. Jean serrait les dents, entrainant son cheval sous les créatures pour passer ce mur, un homme à côté de lui fut attrapé par une main gigantesque et son crâne fut écrasé par la prise, mais il se détacha de la réalité, oubliant son pessimisme habituel pour s'élancer avec les autres ...

Tout allait de plus en plus vite, ils devaient à la fois garder les yeux rivés sur leur objectif : Eren, surveiller les titans et faire attention à Berthold et Reiner. Mikasa fut attrapée par un monstre qui tenta de la gober alors c'est dans son orbite que Jean enfonça sa lame. Il avait réagi par réflexe et peut être par instinct ...

La suite fut un massacre, il devait rapidement se remettre sur ses pieds et contre attaquer contre les créatures qui le prenaient pour cible, mais il y en avait trop et même si la plupart étaient intéressés par Reiner, ils tombaient les un après les autres, c'était l'enfer ! Il ne s'autorisa que cette constatation, oubliant le reste ...

Eren fut dans les bras de Mikasa et la retraite fut sonnée, alors il n'hésita pas à faire demi tour pour quitter cette scène monstrueuse. Ils allaient survivre à cette expérience ! Sauf que ce n'était pas fini ... Reiner les bloqua, il usa de ces titans dont ils s'étaient eux même servi, les leurs envoyant pour les ralentir. Mikasa et Eren étaient en danger, un vieux leur venait en aide, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant ! Malheureusement, un autre titan s'écrasa devant Jean ...

Quitteraient ils cet enfer ? Survivraient ils à cette épreuve ? Tout le monde se donnait à fond, mais arriveraient ils à se sortir de cette situation ? Y aurait il seulement un survivant ?

- Jean ! Hurla Armin derrière lui.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le titan qu'il fut percuté de plein fouet ...

La suite ? ... Il était seulement à demi conscient, le choc avait été trop violent, mais il avait mal. Plus pour longtemps : la créature était déjà entrain de se relever en le fixant avec avidité. Il crèverait ...

- Jean ! Appela le petit blond avec lénergie du désespoir.

Des mains l'attrapèrent, faibles, elles le trainèrent sur le sol pour le ramener vers les arbres. Que cherchait à faire cet imbécile ? Qu'il en profite pour se casser et se mettre en sécurité ! Avait il oublié leur objectif de récupérer Eren ? Le monstre approchait et un bras l'enlaça désespérément.

- Laisse le ! Ordonna la voix tremblante d'Armin.

Jean sentait contre lui le corps du jeune garçon, il tremblait de peur, de tout son être, de toute son âme ! Il crevait littéralement de peur ... Mais il le serrait avec une force incroyable, la prise dévoilait sa détermination de ne pas l'abandonner au géant.

- Jean ? Appelait quelqu'un.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, sortant de ce cauchemar qui n'était qu'un rappel de ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous ensemble et dont ils avaient réchappé. Le nombre de survivants était très bas, mais eux ... Ils avaient réussi ... Ils étaient en sécurité dans l'enceinte du mur.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda Armin.

Il resta incertain un petit moment, essayant de comprendre ce que le jeune homme faisait là, juste derrière lui ? Attendez, ouais, c'était bien ça : Jean était allongé sur les jambes d'Armin, son dos appuyé contre ses cuisses. Cela le laissa encore plus troublé, surtout après qu'il ait constaté qu'ils étaient à demi nus ... Non, ça c'était normal : ils étaient à l'infirmerie et partageaient la même chambre ...

- Tu semblais agité. Continua le jeune homme. Ca va mieux ?

- Qu'est c'qui s'est passé ? Demanda sans détour Jean.

- Tu as été blessé et transporté ici pour être soigné, je croyais que tu étais suffisamment conscient pour t'en souvenir.

- Non, là bas, sur le champ de bataille ... Quand j'ai perdu connaissance en tombant de cheval.

- Ha, ça ... On a eu du bol, les titans ont chargé celui qui s'attaquer à Mikasa et Eren ... On pense que ...

- T'es débile ou tu me prends pour un con ? Gronda Jean de mauvaise humeur.

Il essaya de se relever, mais un vertige le prit de court et il retomba sur les cuisses d'Armin, ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

- Reste tranquille, tu as pris un sale coup à la tête. Soupira le morveux.

- Qu'est c'qui t'as pris de me protéger comme ça ? Tu devais bien t'en douter qu'en t'obstinant avec un poids mort pareil, t'allais crever ... Pourquoi t'en as pas profité pour t'enfuir ? C'est ce que j'aurai fait, moi !

Armin, dont le visage apparut juste au dessus de sa tête, l'observa quelques secondes, un sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Menteur ! Dit il joyeusement. Avant, tu aurais peut être pu nous laisser sans le moindre scrupule, mais pas après ...

- De quoi ?

- Après le District de Trost ... Devant ce bucher, tu es devenu un autre ... C'est comme si les flammes avaient dévoré tous tes côtés les plus sombres pour laisser place à quelqu'un d'autre ... Et je t'ai trouvé si beau ...

Lui aussi l'était en cet instant, l'expression de son visage avait quelque chose de fascinant et il n'arrivait pas à se détourner de ses yeux qui l'observaient avec ... Amour ? Non, il devait se tromper ! Jean posa une main sur son visage, se sentant de plus en plus gêné par la proximité de leurs deux corps.

- Arrête de dire des âneries ! Soupira le pessimiste.

- Je ne raconte pas de connerie, je t'ai trouvé vraiment très beau et j'ai eu envie de te protéger. Même si je suis faible, je me suis promis de ne jamais t'abandonner en arrière ...

Ces paroles le firent rougir et lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, le forçant à tourner le regard et Jean dut faire face. Armin continuait de le regarder avec cet amour au fond de ses prunelles.

- Même si je dois en crever, je ne te lâcherai plus. Murmura t'il rapprochant son visage du sien.

Par réflexe, il se détourna et la bouche se posa contre son cou, cela sembla lui suffire, il baisa à plusieurs reprises sa gorge et sa joue, il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Jean de repousser le jeune homme, même dans son état, cela aurait été facile, mais au contraire, il appréciait cet caresse délicate, la main d'Armin frôlant sa joue, l'autre glissant de son torse jusqu'à son menton ...

Jean osa poser son regard vers le génie, ses joues avaient rougi à lui aussi et son regard était à demi clos, comment nier le fait qu'il fut beau lui aussi ? Le plus impressionnant était cette prise d'initiative de sa part, lui qui était si froussard, comment faisait il pour oser faire ce qu'il faisait là ? Son souffle chaud caressa les lèvres de Jean qui frissonna au contact, la main retourna se balader sur son torse.

- J'ai fini par me rendre compte que ton existence était indispensable à la mienne. Déclara Armin. Je dois bien l'admettre maintenant : je suis amoureux de toi Jean alors je n'ai pas pu t'abandonner ... Si tu mourais, j'en crèverai de chagrin !

- Arrête de raconter des ...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, profitant de cette bouche ouverte pour infiltrer sa langue. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et agrippa le jeune homme à la nuque, mais encore une fois, il ne le repoussa pas et au contraire, il répondit au baiser passionnel que lui accordait Armin. C'était quelque chose d'intense, il crut perdre pied, la main continuant de se balader sur son torse

Son regard se posa vers le bas de son corps ... Etait "ça" qu'il regardait ? La bosse qui s'était sans doute formée dans son pantalon ? Au vu du désir qui prit naissance dans ses prunelles, c'était bien "ça" ...

* * *

- Armin. Gémit le beau jeune homme.

Mais le génie était déjà trop occupé, sa main caressant le sexe dressé et ses dents mordillant un de ses boutons de chair devenu dur par le désir montant en lui. Il s'attarda encore quelques instants à frôler la peau offerte avant de daigner observer le visage de son amant.

- Tu es magnifique. Admit il sans la moindre honte.

- On devrait pas faire ça ! Marmonna t'il, rouge de plaisir.

- Si tu veux qu'on arrête, dis le moi, mais je ne cesserai cela que si tu me le demandes ... Autrement, je continuerai de t'aimer ...

Sa main glissa du sexe jusqu'à l'intimité qu'il convoitait, la frôlant avec insistance et Jean s'arqua, posant sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir le gémissement de surprise qu'il eut. Il ouvrit de grand yeux en observant le génie au dessus de lui, troublé et perdu. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau qu'en cet instant précis.

- Tu ne me stoppes pas ? Interrogea t'il.

Jean resta immobile, son regard observant toujours le génie, mais il secoua la tête, négativement.

- Je continue ? Murmura Armin.

- Oui, continue. Répondit Jean, détournant le regard, gêné.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, ses doigts glissant dans la chair pour commencer à le préparer, surveillant les expressions de son visage pour éviter de lui causer le moindre mal et l'embrassant à un rythme régulier, se satisfaisant de ce que lui offrait Jean : baisers simples ou plus approfondis. Ses mains ne restaient pas inactives pour autant, caressant son dos et son torse, l'explorant autant que lui même.

Après un moment qui sembla être une éternité pour Armin, il décida que c'était suffisant et plaça un cousin sous les fesses de son partenaire, remontant ainsi ses hanches, saisissant fermement ses cuisses. Jean sembla prendre peur et se mordit les lèvres, sans doute pour éviter de protester contre la douleur qui serait inévitable, ce serait au génie de faire en sorte qu'il oublie la souffrance pour ne savourer que le plaisir, il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Le jeune homme s'arqua sous le coup, agrippant les draps en gémissant.

- Je te fais du mal ? Murmura Armin. Pardonne moi ... Tu me fais tant envie ... Ton expression ... Veux tu que j'arrête ? Que je me retire ?

- Non, c'est bon ... Continue ...

Il avait dit cette supplique en détournant le regard, gêné par celle ci. C'était ... Attendrissant, mine de rien. Armin l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et se mit à bouger, son sexe allant et venant dans les chairs brûlantes de son partenaire. C'était une étrange sensation que celle ci, de sentir les parois le serrer de cette manière, c'était si bon qu'il ne put s'empêcher de chercher plus encore, allant de plus en plus vite.

Cette chose qu'il découvrait pour la toute première fois avec Jean était si plaisante, il n'était pas le seul à le penser d'après les gémissements poussés par Jean, c'était de délicieux sons que voila. Il voulait en entendre davantage et voir encore cette expression en pleine extase du jeune homme. Il attrapa son membre pour le caresser au même rythme que ses mouvements de hanches et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la jouissance tous les deux, Armin se libérant à l'intérieur de Jean et lui sur leurs deux ventres.

* * *

Jean avait un peu de mal à comprendre comment il avait pu accepter cette situation surréaliste : Armin avait pris les choses en main et ne les avait plus lâché et cela ne lui avait pas du tout déplu. Allongés face à face dans le même lit, le génie dormant, lui laissant le champ libre pour l'observer en toute impunité. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Pourquoi ce nain gringalet ... Non, plutôt : comment avait il fait pour parvenir à le convaincre d'être ... Merde, ce p'tit morpion même pas capable de tuer un titan sans aide l'avait complètement dominé !

Il l'avait pénétré et lui, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne s'était même pas un peu battu pour la domination ... C'était peut être dû à sa blessure ? Il n'avait plus les idées claires ... Tiens, la preuve que c'était pas de sa faute étant le fait qu'il l'ait laissé faire ! Il l'avait laissé l'embrasser et avait répondu sans oublier toutes ces choses ... Armin l'avait perverti et ... Cela avait été réellement bon ...

- Pas lui ... Supplia Armin dans son sommeil. Laisse le !

Jean se souvenait de cette phrase, le jeune homme l'avait hurlée et dans cet enfer, ces mots, au moment où il avait perdu tout espoir, ces mots l'avaient empli de joie, il s'était sentit apaisé tandis qu'il attendait la mort ...

- Ne me le prenez pas !

Des larmes glissaient sur les joues d'Armin tandis qu'il s'agitait de plus en plus sous les draps. Jean resta interdit devant l'expression de ce visage torturé par un cauchemar qui hantait aussi ses propres songes.

- Laissez le !

- Armin ! Paniqua Jean.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en écarquillant les yeux, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, fixant son ami devant lui et sembla plus apaisé que jamais, l'attrapant pour l'attirer à lui, l'enlaçant amoureusement ...

Cela avait beau être Armin, ce petit connard de gringalet, le pote de cet imbécile d'Eren, il l'aimait comme jamais personne auparavant et c'était un plaisir d'être dans ses bras ...

- Je ne te laisserai jamais en arrière ! Promit il en le serrant contre lui. Jamais !


End file.
